THE HOME
by ziva-tony-TIVA
Summary: jenny and Gibbs run a care home someone die's who is it and who takes they place
1. the discovery

Due to a comment made I felt upset so I rewrote it. Please be kind I am only 12 and English is not my best I may write poorly at time but I do not appreciate harsh comments so please don't write them. As due to bulling I can't stand harsh comments as I am really emotional.

**I don't own the characters **

* * *

**Main characters**

**Jenny and Gibbs run a children's home,**

**Tony DiNozzo - came when 2 now 13. both parents dead,**

**Tim McGee - came I when 6 now 11 parents abandoned him, **

**Abby Shuito : Goth parents can't look after her came when 5 now 12 **

**Kate Todd - came when 4 parents are dead now 12**

**Ziva David - new is aged 13 unknown if parents are alive.**

* * *

In the street the moon shone down on what was a quiet row of homes, just as a gust of wind whistled in the tree's a gut wrenching scream was heard from one of the home's. That particular home was in fact a care home. But the sound was stopped shortly after the owner let it out.______________________________________________________________

Inside the care home a paled skin Goth dressed in her Victorian nightdress had a sticky red substance on her feet but what was worse was the red substance was blood from her best friend Kate.

Tony and McGee stumbled out of there room's and were horrified, they stepped toward Abby carefully and let her sob in to their shoulders.

While Jenny and Gibbs tried to get the younger Kids back asleep, after Jen and Gibbs did this they saw Kate properly.

Kate was lying on the floor motionless in a pool of blood a note lay on her bed, it was a suicide note, beside her on the floor lay a knife it was covered in blood it was the on used to slit deep into her wrists and almost slit her throat. Gibbs helped Tony and McGee led Abby back into her room.

* * *

It was midmorning and most of the kids where up apart from Abby, Tony and McGee, they where asleep. Abby had the death grip on them.

"I sorry but Kate died last night" Jen said to the kid's while Gibbs stroked her shoulder, most of the kids where upset at the loss of Kate.

Kate body was at the morgue Ducky performed the autopsy.

"oh Caitlin why" he said to the body, he knew Kate well from the home which he went to often as Gibbs friend.

Abby and Tony came down the stairs followed by McGee they where upset still Abby was traumatized because of finding Kate. All of the other kid's were watching TV but Tony and Abby sat in the garden, in Kate drawing spot. Abby snuggled into Tony sobbing away into his shirt. Jenny saw them and walked to the to find the asleep, Tony's shirt was covered in damp patches due to Abby's crying.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jenny walks in to the living room with Gibbs they sat down with the other Kid's, Shai who was really upset by Kate's death as she was close with Kate.

Shai was cuddled in to Jenny's side sobbing, Jenny stroked her hair a soothingly.

Just a Shai started to relax the doorbell rang, Jenny put Shai on to her hip. Shai came from Israel a year ago after her parents died and she got sent to live with Jenny and Gibbs.

* * *

Jenny opened the door to see a young Israeli,

"Shalom" the Israeli said,

"shalom Ziva" Shai replied when she saw Ziva.

" Sshhaii.." with that Ziva started crying Jenny led her into a side room, Jenny look worried when Ziva saw she and recognised her.

" Mizman loh hitraehnu Ziva"

"ken Shai ken" Ziva replied,

"ma Shlomex"

"Tov toda" Jenny looks at Shai with a look of in English please.

" I asked Ziva if she was okay and she yes thanks, I knew Ziva when I lived in Israel we where friends" Shai explained.

"okay" said Jenny still slightly confused,

"how is Ari, Ima and Tali" Ziva cried harder in to Jenny shoulder.

"they are ddead, a car bbomb." Ziva replied still crying,

" what about Aba ,"

" Shai he is still with Mossard, I while join him when I am older as I have already completed my training young" Shai was shocked at this where as jenny was amazed this girl was a future Mossard officer.

* * *

Ziva looked out of the window and saw Abby and Tony,

" what happened" Ziva asked,

" a girl killed her self last night" that was that Ziva needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs came into the room and saw Ziva, Shai and Jen,

"Is this the new Girl" he asked,

"Yes" she replied,

"My name is Ziva yours"

"Gibbs, I overheard you conversation you know Shai"

"Yes Gibbs she was my sisters best friend" Ziva saw sobbing in Gibbs arms as he hugged her

"Is she dead"

"Yes with my mum and Ari" she started to shake uncontrollable "Ima, Tali, Ari are you safe. . . . No no no" Ziva fell to her knees and Jen rushed to her as she started to scream "I should be dead with them" They all looked shocked._ "what is she doing"_ they all thought.

"I am stupid I should not of let my emotions show" she said as she stood up.

" why is that Ziva" Gibbs asked caringly

" Mossard trained me to not show my emotions and I let them show"

"Whoa Mossard trained you. How old are you" Gibbs and Jenny asked shocked.

"yes Mossard trained me at a young age I started training at 5 and I am 12 nearly thirteen, I am here because Ima, Tali and Ari are dead from a car bomb ,I was hurt but they died". Gibbs look surprised but said,

" I'll get the other's" and he left,

* * *

5 minutes later,

Gibbs stood in front of the Children who looked at him like he was there master,

" there is a new girl, her name is Ziva she is from Israel, and has Just lost her mum, brother and sister in a roadside car bomb a weak ago. Just be warned Mossard has trained her hard" at that time Ziva walked in with Shai and Jenny at her side's,

"hi I am Ziva David" she said nervously, Jenny looked at Ziva,

"so Ziva tell us about your hobbies and what you like to do" Ziva looked at who just nodded,

" this may sound nasty and awful but it's what may dad would make me do because he what's me to Join Mossard when I am older, I like to do marshal arts. This may shock you" she pulled out a paperclip and waved in in front of her, " I will kill you 18 different ways with this paperclip" The kid's looked shocked.


	4. Tiva

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS 

Gibbs and Jenny where also shocked at this, when Ziva noticed everyone was shocked,

" I can do a lot worse, as Mossard trained me hard. My Father is the Deputy Director of Mossard and expects, me to do well".

Ziva collapsed into a heap Shai, Gibbs and Jenny Ran to her side as the other Kids circled round her, she was whimpering in her sleep and tossing and turning she slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened" Ziva asked with a faint voice as she tried to sit up,

"you collapsed" Gibbs said concerned, as he helped sit up,

"when did you last eat Zivaleh" Shai said concurred about her friend.

" well it was about 5 days ago due to coming here and the card bomb", Gibbs led Ziva to the kitchen and got her a sandwich, Jen joined them.

" as you are the same age as Tony you will go to school with him, they is a spare room upstairs where is all of you stuff, Ziva pointed to her bag,

"that's all" she said sadly. Ziva went up to her new room.

Ziva followed Jen While Tony explained what school it was.

Gibbs saw Ziva walking down the stairs, he also saw the knife at her waist.

"Ziva can you throw that" he enquired,

" yes very well, I have a knife on both ankles and a gun on one and another at my hip" Ziva replied casual. "I can show you if you want" So Gibbs led her down to his basement, the skeleton of a boat was in the middle of the room. Gibbs set up a target, Ziva stood diagonally from it and Quickly draw her knife and threw it at the target, as it landed Just of centre, She pulled it out,

"come round here and I'll show you something" Gibbs obeyed as he sat down while Ziva was bending down to get something she quickly drew her ankle knife threw in and in landed perfectly in the centre.

" whoa Ziva when could you throw a knife." she thought,

" I could throw in from the age of 2, kill someone by throwing it at 3, I could take at a gun and put it back together at 4, shoot and kill at" Gibbs looked shocked, "Gibbs I can do worse I am ready to do Mossard but I want to go to proper school" she stated.

" you start with Tony tomorrow" Gibbs replied as he got up from his seat and left the basement,

"Gibbs is there place I can practice firearms, as I can shoot really well"

"I will see if the marines will let you show off you skills, after tea" Ziva jogged up the stairs.

At the Table Ziva sat in the middle of Shai and Tony Opposite to Gibbs and Jenny and Abby, Dinner was Quiet as the other kids where usually Quite.

Ziva had plain meat with asparagus but she wouldn't eat it as it had been done in a non Kosher kitchen so she had nothing, she just sat there quietly singing Hebrew and rocking herself. Gradually she fell asleep and Gibbs quietly carried up stairs and tucked her unto bed.

A While after Ziva was turning in her sleep she woke, crying softly she climb out of bed and headed towards Tony's room she entered slowly. She found him awake he sat up and let her huddle up into his side, Meanwhile Gibbs and Jen heard the crying stop and went to see what happen to the surprise they found Ziva asleep in Tony's arms, They left the pair. " they look peaceful" jen said into Gibbs ear as she kissed him on the lips slowly.


End file.
